Written in the Stars
by Charmed fates
Summary: OCDraco other pairings.Charmed crossover.Destiny awaits Draco and Bridget in their seventh year, how will they deal with the troubles of friends and family during the days to come.


Arelia clutched her head, tightly her hands disappearing in her heavy curls. She gasped, short of breath and waited before she caught her breath to rise from her chair. She looked around quickly for any of the sisters when she found no one around she quickly makes her way to Paige's room to tell her vision.

"I pray Aunt Trelawney still works at Hogwarts I feel we will need her help," she told Paige.

Paige looked at her for a long while.

"Maybe I'm not the person to talk to," she said, "I think you should talk to Phoebe."

"Are you sure she'd know?" Arelia asked uncertainly. There were only bits she could remember from her dream, a baby girl with steel grey eyes and brown hair, a man with blonde hair and the same eyes as the baby, and a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. She could only assume that these were the baby's parents.

Paige nodded.

"I'm pretty sure." She grimaced as she put her hands to her ears, "I'm coming!" she yelled, "Look, I gotta go. I think the Elders want to give me a new assignment. Not that I can handle another one," she muttered as an after thought.

She could only hope that they would arrive there on time to help the children's destinies from spiraling out of control. She shook her head. "I'm not sure she would know. This has something to do with the school, where my aunt works. I remember seeing parts of it. Hogwarts, do you know the name?"

Paige was just about to orb, when she suddenly stopped.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I take it you've heard of it?" Arelia asked and looked to the other girl.

"Yeah. I've heard of it. I just got a job there teaching Muggle history. Not only that, my two cousins go there."

"Interesting. Well you'd better get better get going. The Elders will be angry if they nave to call you again."

Paige sighed.

"You're right, I'm gonna head out. If you get anymore premonitions, please tell someone, these could be important, especially if they have a child in them."

"I will," Arelia promised as she watched Paige orb out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige materialized in front of the Elders and bowed

"Youngest Charmed One, we have an important assignment for you and your sisters, this assignment is of dire importance and will be dangerous through out its path. As a white lighter it is your duty to watch over your Charge a young girl named Bridget Granger and a young man named Draco Malfoy. The new witch should give you the information you will need. She is to be protected also, will you accept this duty?"

"Yes elders," Paige replied, "I will accept this."

"Go now and start on your way to the school, Hogwarts. There is a teaching position that they need someone to teach. You are to apply for the job, you must hurry though, time is of the essence," the Elder bade her goodbye.

"Wait," she said before she left.

"What is it Paige?"

"Bridget, as in my cousin Bridget? What's up with her, she's just an average witch."

"The girl has a lot more power than you know. She will play a key role in the future. Now, you'd better get going Paige, you have a job to apply for."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Paige orbed back into the house to come face to face with an Irate Arelia.

"Phoebe can't help; we saw you were in the vision! You're supposed to be there Paige, please. Help them, I fear for their child's safety...and my own."

Arelia looked at Paige and sighed.

"Phoebe sent off an owl earlier to the headmaster of Hogwarts, my aunt is coming to bring us to the school. Will you help me protect these children?"

"Of course I will," Paige said, genuinely surprised that she would ask a question like that, didn't she know that Bridget was her cousin, "The girl in your vision is my cousin."

"What?" Arelia said in a shocked voice, "Are you positive?"

"That's what the Elders say. Supposedly, she's a very powerful witch. Shocked the hell out of me, she's not very into using her magic."

Arelia shrugged.

"Apparently she is. We'd better get going. We have to get to Hogwarts for an interview. My aunt Sybil set it up for us. I'm going to apply for the Defense against the Dark Arts."

"The quicker we get situated at Hogwarts the better it will be."

"It will be interesting to teach Bridget this year." Paige smiled and laughed softly at the thought.

"We should head out Paige; we are meeting my aunt Sybil at the train station."

Paige looked at her watch before she saw Arelia quickly walk away.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Paige asked.

"What do you mean?" Arelia said in a confused voice.

"It would be quicker to orb there," Paige said.

Arelia sighed; she didn't like to orb much. She preferred Floo Powder to any other means of transportation.

"I suppose." She said and took Paige's arm.

Paige gave Arelia a reassuring tap before they orbed outside of the Hogwarts fields. Transportation magic never being able to pass through the Hogwarts fields they materialized in front of Professor Trelawney who stood out in the grassy field neat the forbidden forest who eagerly waited for them to arrive.

"Come my precious little niece, there will be time for introductions later. We must get you to Professor McGonnagall quickly she needs to speak with you about the job you contacted me about, we are in dire need for a defense teacher again this year. Terrible, terrible what happened to the others... ah well that is a story for another time. Come, come follow me." Arelia laughed softly to herself as she quickly followed the tails of her aunt's garb. Paige followed along behind trying to catch up with the speedy professor as she raced towards the school doors and off to Professor McGonnagall. As they knocked on the door to the professor's office they were greeted by just an open door with a tall straight-backed woman with white grey hair. Her catlike eyes scanned them before she looked back down to a parchment in her hands. "Sybil this is your niece I presume, ahh hello Professor Matthews. It's good of you to return again this semester."

Paige smiled at Professor McGonnagall.

"I always enjoy teaching the new witches and wizards here at the school."

McGonnagall looked at Arelia with a calculating glare. Arelia looked at the professor daring her to challenge who she was and what she was here to do.

"Sybil thanks you very much. However, both Miss Paige and Arelia have been asked to see the headmaster at this time"

Professor McGonnagall sent them off with the word gummy bears. Paige and Arelia walk down the hall keeping to the directions they were give by McGonnagall. Paige confidently called out the password and stood on the steps as they rose up circling around the gargoyle protecting the room. Arelia looked around, amazed at the magic that flowed so strongly through out the castles walls. She turned as she felt Paige pulling her through the door.

"Stop dazing out silly, Hello Headmaster; it's a pleasure to see you again. This is my Charge, Arelia; it seems she's related to Sybil."

The headmaster's eyes twinkled wildly as he looked at the young witch, Arelia backed up slightly and bumped into a covered cage which shook out flies and an irate pixie and Arelia quickly pulled out her wand and petrified the pixie, catching its fall from in her hand.

"What an odd thing to have in ones office." At that statement Fawkes burst into its normal rebirth flames. The headmaster let out a full laugh and smiled as he calmed himself.

"Yes it is my hobby to collect as you call strange, things. However we should come to task. Miss -Arelia, with your powers like your aunts... but as I see much more honed, I would like to ask for two favors from you. Would you be willing to hear me out?"

Arelia looked at him warily and felt Paige push her slightly. She looked back to see Paige nod her head and whisper.

"You can trust him, and don't worry I'm still here to protect you."

Arelia sighed and turned to the headmaster. "If it is with in my abilities then I will do my best."

The headmaster clasped his wrinkled hands together and smiled, "Wonderful. Firstly, I must ask if you would not mind filling in the position of the DADA teacher, as your aunt has probably informed you it is hard to keep the position filled. With your abilities I think the children will be able to learn a new type of defense that would be useful. The other however, I shall not ask you now, but later on. So do you agree?" Arelia clutched at her heart as she remembered the vision.

"I accept."

"Wonderful, wonderful let's get you settled in."

The headmaster Arelia and Paige walked towards the great hall; Arelia looked around feeling the school's magic tingling against her skin. Paige laughed softly at Arelia's amazement as they entered the hall. Dumbledore stopped and Arelia couldn't see over the man's vibrant clothing. He moved forwards and Paige gently pushed her in the direction of the table at the end of the room, a few teachers are already settled in place for the new additions to Hogwarts.

"Stop staring," Paige laughed, "you're going to give it away that you're new."

"Sorry," she sighed and took her seat. Arelia glanced around the hall. There was nothing that really was different. There were benches and long tables for the students to sit at and eat. The ceiling then caught her eye. It was the color of the blue sky outside.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside," Paige whispered to her.

"Oh," Arelia's voice was filled with amazement. She had never seen

anything so unique. Arelia looked down in time to see the hall filled with children as if they were the ocean. She gasped softly to herself rewarding her with another laugh from Paige who gently smacked her shoulder to calm her down and not seem like such a newbie. The newer students looked at the ceiling as Arelia did. Paige gently leaned over as the headmaster spoke to her about them moving in and where their quarters are. Arelia looked at the Headmaster as he stood to give his normal introduction speech. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw the girl from her vision. She was laughing and Arelia noticed that a black haired boy had his arm around her waist.

_That's not the boy from my vision;_ she thought curiously and scanned the scene for the boy that she saw.

Her eyes landed on a silver gold wisp of hair that walked toward the end of

the hall. She looked at his hard features and frowned slightly at how hollow the boy almost seemed. She returned her gaze to the girl at the Gryffindor table and sat, confused. _The future can be an odd thing _she thought to herself. She let the headmaster's words flow through her, not really listing to his speech till she specifically called her name. She snapped out of her thoughts and heard Paige hiss.

"Stand up!"

"Oh!" She stood up sheepishly. The students gave a half hearted applause and she sat back down.

"I can only imagine what you're going to be like in your first class," Paige laughed.

"Oh shut up!" the other girl glared at her.

Arelia looked up from her shame to watch as the new students filled through to their selective tables. She looked at the sparking hostility between two of the tables in a slight wonder. Her thoughts are interrupted however by the smell of delicious food below her face. A loud roar of conversation layover the tables as the food appeared. Arelia dipped in to avoid making a further fool of her.

"Bridget, are we going to have that dance you were telling us about?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"I donno," Bridget laughed as she looked at the girl, "I told you. Plans aren't exactly finalized."

"Well, hop to it!" Ginny laughed, "I wanna get my freak on!"

"I think it's probably best that you put your freak away before I have to call the proper authorities," Bridget winked.

Ron turned his head towards his sister and quirked his brow. "What dance are you two talking about?" The word dance sparked notice at the Gryffindor table causing their tablemates to look at them in wonder.

"Nothing that concerns you," Bridget giggled. She looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco Malfoy was staring right at her. She quickly looked back at her friends.

"I wanna know!" Ron demanded.

"Ron stop acting like a baby," Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "You're acting like a five year old."

"But I heard dance 'Moine. Don't you want to have another dance besides the Halloween and Yule balls, those are so formal too." he persisted.

"Drop it Ronald." snapped Ginny. Ron's collar turned pinkish at the call of his full name and sighs with a slight humph as he stops persisting.

Bridget rolled her eyes at them and laughed softly; she still felt the eyes of the Slytherin boy causing her skin to slightly prickle.

"Bridget," Harry said in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Bridget said as she shook herself out of the thoughts, "I just spaced out for a second."

Harry looked at her slightly and smiled, then turned back to talking to Hermione and Ron.

"So when are we going to have it anyways Bridget?" Ginny asked.

Bridget replied, "Probably here. Where else would we have it?"

"I thought that you were talkin' about having it somewhere in Hogsmeade." Ginny said and shrugged.

"We would have to rent it out and pay all of that money, it will be cheaper and a lot more fun to have it here, we can spruce it up, It's not that hard" Bridget argued in defense.

Bridget sighed and thought about whether or not she should tell the others that the dance will be here in the great hall. Paige told her over the summer that the dance she suggested had been approved. She smiled to herself at her little secret.

Draco Malfoy looked in disgust at the food in front of him. Nothing fazed him anymore. He listened to the mindless chatter of his "girlfriend" Pansy Parkinson. _She never says anything intelligently_, he thought with disgust, _No one ever says anything in Slytherin_.

Pansy waved her hand in front of Draco's face and called his name for the 20th time since she'd stopped talking. She turned and looked at the direction he was staring, and then frowned. Pansy smacked him and turned red face with anger. "If you want to watch other girls then fine!" She moved to sit next to Blaise and began to speak with him.

Bridget smiled at Draco when she noticed he was staring at her again. He glared at her, then immediately felt ashamed of himself. _She was trying to be friendly and I had to be a jerk towards her_, he thought.

"Bridget," Harry said, "We're still on for Friday night?"

"What?' Bridget once again snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, yeah. Sure." She didn't even realize that the dance was that Friday.

Dumbledore called for all the prefects to shuffle their first years to the dorms. Bridget sat back waiting for the crowd to die down waiting to try and talk to her cousin. She noticed a wisp of silver blond at the end of the crowd and turned to look at him leave. As she turned back she saw her cousin already gone. She sighed frustrated and rose to head out back to the Gryffindor rooms. On her way out she bumped into Draco as he rounded the corner, she fell to her back and he got up to help her. "Sorry..." He turned not looking her in the eye as his hand is stuck out in front of him. She took it and got up. His hand was surprisingly warm. Their eyes met and for a brief moment shared a connection that no one had ever experienced before.

"Out of my way Mud-Blood," Draco snapped out of his daze.

"You don't have to be like that," Bridget said calmly, "I can see through the act."

Draco's mask slightly dropped then he scowled at her, "I have no idea what you're blabbering about." He turned away and quickly walked down the way he was going. He couldn't shake what she had said. That was absurd. He didn't put up an act for anyone. He had been this way since his first year.

"Malfoy," a voice said from behind him. He turned to see Blaise Zabini coming toward him.

"I suppose you're going to have to wash your robes now," He joked. Draco watched Bridget turn the corner, out of his sight. He sighed to himself softly and brushed his coat off in the direction of Zabini and walked off toward his destinations ignoring the boy.

Later that night, Draco slipped out of his bed. He walked out of the portrait hole. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but something told him he needed to be by the lake. He walked down towards the lake, wrapped in his robe and cloak to keep warm and looked out at the Squid as it moved around the water. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a shadow move in the darkness.

"Who's there," he called out, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He reached for his wand and stepped back to have clear view of the land before him, then looked around wondering where the person might be.

"Put it down Malfoy. It's only me," Bridget sighed as she came closer toward him.

"What are you doing?" His voice softer than he intended.

Bridget sighed and looked at the moon. She hugged her robe closer to her.

"I donno, I just needed to get out of there."

He looked back to the school and sighed; he took off one of his outer robes and held it out to her. She smiled and wrapped it around her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Same thing I suppose," Draco nodded, "It gets pretty tiring living up to the bad boy image if you know what I mean."

Bridget chuckled, "Being the resident party girl isn't easy either."

He stared at her, "You don't seem to act that way all the time" He turned away and shrugged slightly so to brush off the meaning of what he said.

"I feel so lonely," Bridget sighed, "There's no one to talk to."

Draco looked at her, "I know what you mean."

"I love it out here." Bridget smiled softly.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco asked.

"Here?"

"Unless you want to dance on the tables in the great hall then yes I suppose, here." He held his hand out cautiously and looked at her, trying to trust his intuition. She took it and he spun her around then pulled her close to him. He looked into her eyes and swallowed nervously and stepped back slightly with her still in his arms, and then he began a simple dance just them moving side to side close together. The moment was surreal. Never before had he been under a spell this powerful. She was bewitching him without any words being said. He felt his lips moving toward her.

"You're going to be bad for business I can tell," Bridget whispered, then put her lips against his. He felt their magic shiver between themselves as they kissed. He closed his eyes letting himself bare to the bliss of the moment.

"Where do we go from here?" Bridget asked fearfully when the kiss ended. She had given her soul subconsciously to the boy and didn't want to loose it or him. Bridget couldn't help the kiss. She weighed the pros and cons. She knew what danger she could be in by kissing him when she had a fiancé. Bridget loved Draco, despite all he had done to her and her sister. The young girl was completely in love. The ring on her left finger suddenly felt heavy and burdensome. She yelled angrily, took it off and threw it in the lake. Tears began to stream from her eyes.

"I just can't take it anymore!" she sobbed. Draco was shocked. He had never seen such an emotion change so quickly. He wanted to say the words that he had been longing to say to someone for so long.

He looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to make this hard for you, but I can't help what I feel. And . . . I think..." he sighed and looked away, "I think you feel the same."

"How can this be?" Bridget said as she sank onto an exposed tree branch, "We haven't even known each other like this for an hour."

"I don't know," Draco sighed, "Maybe it's our fate."

"I've never felt this way before. Not even with Harry, hell, I've been with him since our fifth year."

Draco tried to hide his satisfaction of getting the upper hand over the golden boy. He looked at her and folded his arms as if to shield himself from rejection. "I've never felt this way either, but I do and that's all I know about it, I usually don't say what I feel after all." He shrugged slightly and waited in fear behind his set noncommittal mask.

"I shouldn't be doing this," Bridget said as she got up.

"Don't go," Draco pleaded as he grabbed her arm and looked once again into her blue eyes.

"I have to," tears began to stream from her eyes.

"We don't have to tell anyone," Draco suggested as he pulled her into his arms.

"That'd be dishonest. Harry's been good to me. I don't want to betray him."

"Then break off the engagement. It obviously looks like you have, seeing as you threw the ring into the lake."

"Accio ring," Bridget said quietly. The ring popped out of the water, and she caught it. Draco noticed that she put it in her pocket, not back on her finger.

He looked at her. "You want this too, why are you holding back?" He tried to hold back his furry

_How dare she,_ he thought to himself.

"I want to," Bridget said, "I really want to be with you. But we have to look at the facts . . ."

"Screw the facts," Draco said, "How about you pay attention to the most important one. We're in love. I don't know how or why this happened, but it did. We want to be together and we have every right to."

"But someone's going to get hurt," Bridget said biting her lip, "My family. . ."

"Will be just as pissed as mine, but I don't care. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you," Bridget whispered and kissed him.

He pulled back slightly from the kiss and placed his hand against her cheek. "We will get through all the troubles together, I will always be there, I think if I am not, I might lose apart of myself that I have been looking for all my life."

She smiled at the comment, "I trust you, as long as you don't give me a reason not to." He smiled too and lowered down again for another kiss.

Summary:

OC/Draco OC/Harry, other pairings.

Charmed crossover.

Destiny awaits Draco and Bridget in their seventh year, how will they deal with the troubles of friends and family during the days to come.


End file.
